


Jealous of their Family

by HarukoKuroxah



Category: RWBY
Genre: sad past, weiss being jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2524247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarukoKuroxah/pseuds/HarukoKuroxah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Weiss being jealous of Ruby and Yang's close sisterly bond and loving father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous of their Family

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my rp Weiss blog at icexempress.tumblr.com !

Maybe it was always something she wanted but never really knew that she wanted it. All her life she was raised with a distance between her and her family. Her father was always busy at work, her mom raised her and Winter but yet there was always something in the way of having a real relationship there. Weiss was either at school, some sort of practice or sleeping.

 

The heiress never really understood the gap in her family, it was normal where she was raised but she had always wanted to be closer to her dad and sister. Then when she entered Beacon and met Ruby and Yang she was starting to see that they had a real bond, that’s how sisters should act and her and Winter. They were sisters by blood not by friendship. Yang and Ruby always laughed together, protected each other and had serious conversations.

 

Weiss couldn’t help but watch or listen from afar; their relationship was just so new to her. Her family would never raise anyone to be that close. It was a fend for yourself, you got what you needed but anything beyond that and it was up to you to figure out how you got it. Laughter would hit her ears some days and she knew that the sisters were having a good chat.

 

She started getting jealous of them. It was only a little; she just pushed it down in her heart and hoped just to ignore it. Jealously is something you don’t let onto a team, it would drown out eventually but eventually never came.

 

Yang and Ruby had started talking about their father and the things he’s done for them and the things he’s done in general. Their voices were proud of their dad.

 

That’s something Weiss has never heard in her voice, being proud of her dad. Maybe when she was a kid but when she started too actually to understand what her father was doing with the Schnee Dust Company.

 

That jealously started back up, the close sisterly bond was one thing but to have a loving father. That’s something she would never get. Her dad was harsh and cared only for the company, or so it felt like that a lot of the time. The company came first in her family, always have and always will. Their status created a shift in relationships. Her dad more focused on work and Winter and Weiss. Never got that sisterly bond.

 

Was it too late to go back and try to fix things? Anything for that jealous pain to go away.


End file.
